


Ain't No Mercy (Stony)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Tony Stark, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: This was Steve’s favourite way to wake Tony up in the mornings.





	Ain't No Mercy (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm quite proud of this?? it's been a while since i've written stony but i've come back with what i think is one of my better fics.
> 
> tony's genitalia is referred to as masculine, just a heads up. title from purple lamborghini by rick ross

Steve was pressing into Tony slowly, kissing the back of his neck lazily, licking over the skin and playing with Tony’s nightshirt, running his fingers under the fabric and dipping his fingers under his shorts, just petting him until the younger woke up.

“ _Steve_.”

Tony’s voice was breathless, thick with sleep still, but he was pushing himself into Steve’s chest, arching his back against him and letting out a happy sigh. “Steve-”

“Good morning, baby,” Steve whispered, licking and nipping up Tony’s neck, tracing his jawline with his lips and tongue until he was gently biting at Tony’s ear, who moaned softly from the ministrations. Steve’s hand moved under the shirt as he slowly rubbed his fingers over Tony’s stomach, feeling down the happy trail more than not. “Sorry for waking you up.”

Tony’s hand gripped Steve’s until he could intertwine their fingers, feeling his stomach heat up at the size difference. “No, you’re not,” he breathed.

Steve’s laugh filtered through Tony’s head softly, the sound music to his ears and matching the sunlight that filtered through the windows. “No, I’m not,” Steve corrected, letting his fingers brush the top of Tony’s briefs, dipping under slightly but not moving more until Tony told him he could, just like he always did. Tony loved that about him; that he always waited for the consent Tony would give.

Tony nodded quickly, a quiet “please” falling from his lips, a gasp replacing it when Steve hands dipped under the clothing cover, rubbing against Tony’s dick slowly. Steve breathed heavily in his hair, exhaling shaky. “Fuck Tony, you’re so wet-”

“Steve, please,” Tony whined, circling his hips so his ass rubbed along Steve cock, feeling his erection even through the sweatpants, and Steve let out a low moan. Suddenly his other hand was resting hard on Tony’s hip, forcing him to stop moving, and Tony cried out when two large fingers slipped between his folds, easily moving through the slick slowly.

“Wanna use my mouth,” Steve suddenly murmured, voice heavy on Tony’s ear. Tony nodded again, eyes slipping shut as he let Steve manhandle him, letting out a full body shudder when Steve was suddenly lying on his back, tugging at Tony. “Sit up here; let me fuck you with my tongue.”

Tony only hesitated a second before he was pulling down the briefs quickly, clambering up and straddling Steve’s chest, feeling the muscles under his thighs and quaking at the strength he held, even on his back like this. Steve’s hand came to rest on Tony’s upper thighs, just below where his pelvic bone was, thumb rubbing the jut of his hips. Tony let out a breathy noise when he saw the dark look on Steve’s eyes, the way he licked his lips slowly as he eyed off Tony’s cock, pulsating and leaking right on his collarbones; he looked hungry for it.

“Steve-” Tony choked out, feeling overwhelmed just as he did every time. He hadn’t realised he’d been rocking slowly, gripping Steve’s shoulders and letting his body curl down as he tried to get the friction he desired. Steve’s hand slid to Tony’s ass, pulling him forward until Steve’s lips could press warm and wet kisses to Tony’s thighs, licking at the slick that’d been leaking and pressing itself to Tony’s skin.

Tony whined, reaching out to grab at the headrest, using the new leverage to try and thrust his cock onto Steve’s face, slowly growing impatient as Steve continued to ignore him, instead paying attention to his pale thighs, gentle kisses to the small scars that lithered them, cuts from the workshop and a burn from an incident with the suit. Tony could feel Steve’s grin now as he slowly made his way to the base of Tony’s dick, pressing a gentle kiss to the top, watch as Tony let out a shaky breath and shook under the gentle touch, fingers clenching around the wood.

“Steve,” Tony begged, letting out another moan when Steve sucked gently at Tony’s folds, pulling him even closer by his ass again, feeling Tony quake at the touches. “Steve please.”

Steve pulled away slowly, keeping closer as he brought his right hand back, left hand holding at Tony lower back to keep him up. His fingers traced around Tony’s hole slowly, watching the slick gather around them before licking them away slowly. “I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise. Will you let me?”

Tony nodded hurriedly. “Yes, please,” Tony whined. “Need you-”

His voice cut off with a choked gasp when Steve slowly pushed a finger in, shifting at the intrusion and quickly getting accustomed to the feeling, not having to wait more than five seconds before he was rocking slowly on the index. Steve let a shaky gasp as he saw Tony, eyes closed, and face flushed red as he let small sounds part from his lips, rocking on the finger Steve had pressed in him.

Tony’s voice grew distraught when Steve pulled it carefully, only to moan louder when Steve thrusted it in him, continuing the motion just to see Tony come undone above him. He slowed down the ministrations to rub at Tony’s clit with his middle finger, pushing it in along with the index finger a moment later. Tony moaned and convulsed, but he wasn’t coming, just rocking on the fingers faster now.

“God, look at you,” Steve murmured, not able to take his eyes away from Tony’s body. “So nice on my fingers, Tony, yeah. Just like that; want to see you come, clean you up after, c’mon sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Tony’s hands gripped the headboard hard enough for his knuckles to flush white, nails scratching it as he whined, properly thrusting himself on Steve’s fingers, thighs burning from the quick movements, but Tony couldn’t stop, chasing his pleasure. He shuddered until he was freezing, Steve’s fingers rubbing over that spot in Tony that caused his body to shake, and he let a shuddering breath when he’d finished, fingers painful when he’d finally pulled them away from the wood.

Steve understood and slipped his fingers out slowly, making sure Tony was looking down at him when he pushed them in his mouth, suckling at them as if he was drinking from a bottle with delicious, warm milk. Tony’s breath caught, one hand slipping down to pat at Steve’s hair gently. The grip on the blonde hair tightened when Steve pulled his fingers out, moving his mouth forward to instead spread Tony’s folds with his tongue, licking at the come that’d gathered there, which continued to leak out slowly.

Tony tiredly let him, only rocking slowly, body quaking with the overstimulation but relaxing at the ministrations on him. He only whined when Steve’s tongue pushed in him, warm, babbling out words that wouldn’t form properly. He panted heavily when Steve stopped, eyes shut and body melting as Steve adjusted him carefully until Tony was cradled in Steve’s arms.

Tony groaned gently in agreement when Steve kissed his temple, “Good morning, Tony.”


End file.
